Infinite Stratos Never Ending Sky
by Mysterious Sorcerer
Summary: Events following the original Japanese version of season two with a new representative coming to the IS academy from America. What surprises await this term?
1. The pre-match

The pre-match:

Cecilia: Charl get ready to cover me!

Charlotte: Roger that Cecilia!

Houki: Ichika get ready right!

Ichika: Right Houki!

Rin: We have to corner Squall Kanzashi!

Kanzashi: Right!

Ichika: (What a strange dream, who is coming?) Looking at the window (Already Morning)

Tatenashi is leaning over Ichika three inches from this face

Ichika: Tatenashi what are doing! (Blushing) now sitting up

Tatenashi: You were tossing and turning, besides you looked cute sleeping (blushing now an inch away from Ichika's face) Ichika's face blushes brighter red

In the classroom…

Ichika: (Another weird dream…)

Kanzashi: Something wrong Ichika… you seem distracted.

Ichika: It is nothing Kanzashi.

Houki: It is time for class to start, but both our teachers are not here.

Kanzashi: Now that I think about Big sister was not in with her class.

Later on another instructor came and I was walking down the hallway with Rin, Houki, Charlotte, and Cecilia. Then Tatenashi walks behind us.

Tatenashi: Ichika I need you to come with me on matters of the student council.

Cecilia: What matters are those Tatenashi?

Tatenashi: Sorry Cecilia but that is a topic for the student council and instructor Orimura. Come on Ichika! (Opens her fan with the word secret written on it)

I followed Tatenashi with Rin, Houki, Charlotte, and Cecilia looking at us questioning.

We entered a room with Chifuyu, the student council, and Tatenashi.

Ichika: Big sister Chifuyu what is this about?

Chifuyu: There is another representative coming to the IS academy.

Ichika: Who is she? From what country?

Tatenashi: Not a she his name is Jeff Kinney and he is the representative of the America.

Ichika: America and are you sure about the gender? Remember what happened last time…

Chifuyu: Yes I remember Charlotte pretended to be a boy, but we are 100% positive this time.

Ichika: So why am I here and no one else…

Tatsnashi: If word gets out early it could cause a frenzy among the girls and we want to create a good first impression with America, since they are one of the three world's powers alongside Japan, and England and main contributors to the IS program.

Chifuyu: He should be coming two days from now; I want you to give him a tour of the academy.

Ichika: By myself… (Imaging both of them running from a mob of girls)

Tatenashi: Of course not I will be accompanying up two, to make sure everything goes according to plan.


	2. Fairy Light

Two days from now Chifuyu, Tatenashi, and myself meet Jeff Kenny at the airport, he had brown hair, blue eyes, somewhat taller than me, and wearing his IS academy uniform. We got in our vehicle and went to the academy.

Chifuyu: Good to see you got the uniform Mr. Kenny, I am Chifuyu Orimura head of the IS academy. This is Tatenashi our student council president, and this is Ichika Orimura the only other male student at the academy.

Jeff: Nice to meet the three of you, so you two are brother and sister I can see the family resemblance.

Tatenashi: How familiar are you with IS?

Jeff: I have been informed of the topic and know a few things. (Pulls a necklace from underneath his shirt and puts it back)

Ichika: Is that…

Jeff: My personal IS unit Fairy Light.

Ichika: Fairy Light?

Jeff: My IS unit is special.

Ichika: Special how Jeff?

Jeff: You would not believe me even if I told you Ichika. So what happens after we get to the academy Professor Orimura?

Chifuyu: It is Miss Orimura Kenny Ichika and Tatenashi will accompany to help you get familiar with the layout of the academy, after that you will be on your own. How do feel about outnumber by girls?

Jeff: I can handle that, you know before I got on the plane. I was told that I might get mobbed by girls at the academy, but I think they were joking.

Tatenashi: Not a joke Jeff you will be mobbed by girls. (Fanning her fan with the word truth on it)

Jeff: Oh boy… (shocked)

At the academy there was massive crowd and the girls got really excited and a bunch of camera flashes. Thanks to Chifuyu and Tatenashi and Chifuyu told everyone to pretend like it was any other day. Chifuyu then left us and put Tatenashi in charge. We then gave him a walk around the academy, with a crowd of girls following us. We then met up with Cecilia, Rin, Laura, Houki, Charlotte, and Kanzashi in my classroom.

Tatenashi: Jeff these are all of the other students with Personal IS units including myself. Openingductions everyone.

Cecilia: Cecilia representative of England

Rin: Rin representative of China

Laura: Laura representative of Germany

Charlotte: Charlotte representative of France

Houki: Houki friend of Ichika

Kanzashi: Kanzashi friend of Ichika

Jeff: Nice to meet all of you, but why first name Openingduction?

Charlotte: You are a friend of Ichika, so we are your friends too.

The rest of the group nodded their head

Jeff: Thanks everyone glad I can count on all of you to have my back.

Houki: So tell us about your IS unit Jeff?

Jeff: Well it is the first of its kind, so I am not sure how to describe it a mix of close range and long range. A picture is worth a thousand words, I could just show you in the arena.

Tatenashi: I can arrange that as it so happens you will be fighting me in the arena this afternoon in front of all of the teachers and students.

Rin: Really is that a good idea maybe he should be fighting Ichika instead?

Tatenashi: I want to be the first one to fight him and see the power of the America representative.

Cecilia: What is the name of your IS unit Jeff?

Jeff: Fairy Light Cecilia

Laura: Odd name explain yourself Jeff

Jeff: Sorry Laura no can do it is kind of sensitive.

The rest of us looked confused and then the afternoon came when Jeff and Tatenashi were to fight.

Tatenashi: Mysterious Lady!

Jeff: Fairy Light!

Cecilia, Rin, Laura, Houki, Charlotte, and I reacted

Ichika: No way is that!?

Houki: It is!

Ichika, Houki, Rin, Laura, Houki, Cecilia: (Gospel!)


	3. Enlightenment

Enlightenment:

Chifuyu: Fairy Light is an enhanced version of the Gospel IS.

Yamada: Should we cancel the match? That information is classified.

Chifuyu: I was informed yesterday the information regarding Gospel has been declassified by the America and Israel. So let the match continue on. Besides Fairy Light should be a worthy opponent for Mysterious Lady

Yamada: If you say (concerned)

Tatenashi: Well this should be fun! No holding back Jeff!

Jeff: Alright then!

Jeff then drew a lance with wing tips on opposite sides and they both clashed with weapons

Kanzashi: What is wrong with everyone did you see a ghost?

Rin: You could say that Kanzashi, a lot of bad memories.

Kanzashi: Bad memories?

Laura: It is complicated.

Jeff and Tatenashi continue to clash at speed and then she shots water projectiles at him, he vanishes and lands a surprise attack from behind.

Tatenashi: Not bad, that caught me off guard. Slashes her spear at him, he dodges. Is that all you got I am just warmed up?

Jeff: Not by a long shot. He replaces his weapon with some kind of machine gun and started to open fire energy bullets and missiles.

Cecilia: Is that a machine gun or missile launcher?

Ichika: I think it is both Cecilia.

Tatenashi guarded and blocked the attacks

Tatenashi: You are holding back on me Jeff.

Jeff: Is that so Tatenashi in that case…Light! (eight wings of light then formed on the Fairy Light)

Jeff then created several pillars of light that circled around and there was blast of light that created a massive dust cloud that encased the entire battle arena. When the dust cleared both Jeff and Tatenashi were panting standing on the ground. Jeff had 450 shield energy left and Tatenashi had 450 shield energy left. They both just shook hands and the fight ended. They both then deactivated there IS units.

Everyone had a lot of questions for Jeff, but in the end Chifuyu and the students with personal IS units got to ask questions in the nurse's office.

Chifuyu: Alright Jeff could you shed some light on Fairy Light.

Jeff: Is it safe to talk about Professor Orimura?

Chifuyu: Yes the information you know regarding Gospel has declassified since yesterday.

Jeff: Very well…(Flashback)This goes back to when Ichika and all of you defeated the rouge Gospel IS. After the incident the United States government decided to stop making IS units that required no pilots and broke the partnership with Israel, but they heard how Japan had a male that could operate an IS unit so they wanted to be the second country to have a male that could operate an IS unit.

I was an ordinary student that was just starting high school, but I had this unique gift to sense things and even manipulate light. The government discovered this when I used light to temporarily blind a bully picking on a girl in my same grade. I was tested and found I was capable to use the IS technology, the government then with this new information decided to recreate the Gospel IS unit except I was picked to be the pilot of the unit. They called a fifth generation elemental IS unit Additional genetic tests revealed that I was able to manipulate light and who knows what else, so they called the new version of the Gospel "Fairy Light" in accordance's to my power over light and other possibilities.

Ichika: So how can you manipulate light? And what is a 5th generation elemental IS?

Jeff: The fifth generation elemental IS is a combination of technology and the supernatural

Tatenashi: Jeff has a rare mutation in his genes that grants him that power Ichika.

Jeff: Yes that is what the tests showed, but it only happens if I am in a fight or feel threatened.

Cecilia: What about those weapons you used?

Jeff: The lance is called feather guardian that allows me to harness the supernatural powers, the other weapon is called RYNO.

Rin: RYNO?

Jeff: Rip You a New One. The weapon is a rapid fire machine gun and missile launcher.

Jeff then stood up

Jeff: This does not change your opinion of me does it, I did not tell you because the matter was sensitive.

Charlotte: Of course not as I said your Ichika's friend, so you are still all of ours too.

Everyone smiled and nodded

Jeff: Thanks you guys are the best!

The next day Chifuyu Openingduced Jeff saying that he would be in the same class as me, Cecilia, Laura, Charlotte, Houki, and Kanzashi class 1-4. The reason he was put in our class was he stood his ground against Tatenashi and the fight ended in a draw.


	4. Japan or America

Japan or America:

In the training yard…

All of students chatting amongst themselves

Chifuyu: Alright everyone listen up today's lesson is all about counter strikes. Orimura! Kenny! You're up!

Ichika/Jeff: Right!

Chifuyu: Commence!

We both started clashing our weapons and the sparks were flying, but something interesting happened. Jeff knocked my sword out of my hand, I got knocked to the ground and Jeff caught the handle of my sword in midair. He then stabbed my sword in the dirt next to me.

Ichika: How did you do that Jeff?

Jeff: I read your movements and used that to counter in a just action. (Jeff then helped me up)

Chifuyu: Exactly this is one of many ways to counter an opponent's attack. Each of you will pair up and practice blocking each other's attack

In the cafeteria:

Various chatter going on

Laura: Jeff demonstrated great strength today, but Ichika is still my bride.

Cecilia: I agree

Rin: This doesn't change anything though I am still more interested in Ichika.

Houki: Many of the other females have become more interested in Jeff then Ichika.

Charlotte: So that is good for us then, less competition?

Kanzashi: Hmm…I wonder about big sister though

Houki: What do you mean Kanzashi?

Kanzashi: Jeff fighting wise and personality wise is very similar to big sister. He reminds me of big sister somewhat.

Tatenashi: Little sister care if I join you guys? (Asking standing up with her tray smiling)

Kanzashi: Of course big sister!

Tatenashi: I saw how the training went; I was so impressed he reminds me myself strong, honorable, and …

Ichika: What are guys talking about? (With Jeff standing next to me)

Tatenashi: Nothing! Nothing! Have a seat! (She covered her face with her opened fan, she was blushing for some reason)

Jeff: Why are you blushing Tatenashi?

Tatenashi: Oh nothing important! Say how about from this point forth we include Jeff in our private training sessions for Ichika.

Ichika: I do not have a problem with that.

Houki: As long as you do not have problem with that Ichika, the rest of us are fine with it.

Everyone else then smiled and nodded their heads

In the training yard:

Ichika: Where are Jeff and Tatenashi?

Houki: Not sure…but let's start their both late.

Kanzashi: She told me that something came up so they both will not be coming

Rin: What came up?

Kanzashi: Not sure…

Later that night…

I was standing outside my door and Tatenashi was sitting on my bed.

Ichika: Tatenashi what is it?

Tatenashi: Good news Ichika I have a boyfriend now.

Ichika: No way Jeff! How?

Tatenashi: Let's just say he was the perfect guy for me and I made the first move. (Smiling)

Ichika: Congratulations Tatenashi! But why are you telling me this?

Tatenashi: Simple if any of the other girls at the academy find out then they will get crazier. As long as they think Jeff is still single, that means that some of the girls will ease up on you.

Ichika: What if any of the other girls make a move on Jeff?

Tatenashi: I am not student council president for nothing, or do I need to remind you? (Points her fan at me)

Ichika: No that won't be necessary. (Nervously)

Yamada: I wonder why Phantom Task hasn't attacked us yet? It is about that time the previous semester they first attacked.

Chifuyu: It is because of Fairy light, they know they are no match against an enhanced version of the Gospel IS, combined with all of the other personal IS units.

Yamada: So what will their next move be?

Chifuyu: Hard to say…but it will not be a reckless move

Meanwhile somewhere else…

Madoka: Why aren't we attacking the academy? I want to kill Chifuyu.

Squall: Because M we are overpowered and outmatched…it would suicidal for us to attack now.

Madoka: You're talking about that U.S. representative and Fairy Light, I do not care that Fairy Light is an enhanced version of the Gospel IS. I can take him on by myself!

Squall: It took six personal IS units to defeat the rouge Gospel IS, you're Black Knight IS is powerful, but not in the same league as Fairy Light. We must be patient and wait when the academy is at its most vulnerable, we can't win through force of arms. That is all I have to say on the topic. (Leaves the room and closes the door)

Madoka: (I will show Squall, that Black Knight is more powerful than Fairy Light!)


	5. Black and White

Black and White

Squall: M it is time to plan our attack on the academy. (Opening the door to vacant room) (Where did that idiot go? Did she do what I think she did?) What a pain!

In a student assembly meeting…

All of the students gathered but I could not see Jeff anywhere then Tatenashi took the stand.

Tatenashi: As all of you remember I am Tatenashi Sarashiki you're student council president. I know that last semester there were some events that had transpired such as the train bomb incident. However, extra security precautions have been put in effect so that these events do not happen again to ensure the safety of all of the students and to keep the IS academy a safe learning environment.. This semester will be a safer semester. Now onto other matters this semester the usual I look forward to what each class will for the school festival and a few other surprises. In addition I would like to introduce the newest member of the student council please welcome Jeff Kenny.

Jeff then walked up on stage next to Tatenashi and everyone was surprised, excited at the same time and started talking.

Tatenashi: The student council and I felt that Kenny would be an excellent addition to the student council to help further the strength of the student council to better serve the student body of the academy. That will be all for today. Enjoy the rest of your day.

In the classroom after class…

Ichika: (Is there to our family? She said she was Madoka Orimura. Is big sister Chifuyu hiding something?)

Jeff: Are you deep in thought Ichika? (Holding a magazine)

Ichika: No not really…is that Infinite Stripes? (Looking at the magazine) Oh congratulations on joining the Student Council.

Jeff: Yes…but this is an early issue, it was given to me by Tatenashi. The final issue will be released a month from now and thanks I was a bit hesitate to join, but it was too great an honor to pass up. Tatenashi was very persistent on me joining.

Ichika: I did not know that you read those kinds of magazines Jeff.

Jeff: These magazines do not interest me just a bunch of models…I am not too interested in modeling.

Houki: Models? What are you two talking about?

Ichika: Oh Houki. Jeff got an early issue of Infinite Stripes. (Houki grabs the issue from Jeff's hand)

She then starts flipping the pages and then her face turns bright red and smiles

Jeff: I guess you found the photos of… (Houki then hit his arm with the magazine)

Houki: Not another word with me now both of you.

She then led both of us to the dojo…

Houki: Jeff how many other others have read this early issue? (Practicing her swing)

Jeff: Well only Tatenashi and I have aside from the people working for the magazine. The final issue will not be released for another month.

Houki: Good…(smiling)

Jeff: Oh and your older sister.

Houki then got brighter red and started panting heavier as if she was stressing out and had thrown her practice wood sword on the ground.

Houki: What?!

Jeff: Well your older sister is a close friend of the editor of the magazine, besides Tatenashi told me that she requested an early issue too.

Houki was still bright red

Jeff: Well the photos of you two were very flattering, and well executed. You two looked like newlyweds. Flipping through the magazine

Ichika: Newlyweds?! (Blushing and standing up)

Houki then took a swing at Jeff, but Jeff grabbed her arm and tossed her to the ground.

Jeff: This may be my first semester, but I know how to turn my opponent's attacks against them. I even just joined the martial arts club and now a member of the student council. Now back to business Ichika that was a dress tuxedo and Houki that was a bridal dress you wore for the magazine. So attacking me resolves nothing.

Jeff then helped Houki up

Houki: Your right Jeff I am sorry for attacking you. Until this issue is released can you keep this matter a secret?

Jeff: I will do my best; I can pass the message to Tatenashi.

Ichika: Alright then, hey did those photos have some effect on Tatenashi?

Jeff: I think they did…anyways see you two in the training yard.

Houki: What was that about Ichika? (Confused)

I then whispered in her ear

Houki: No way their dating?! (Whispering)

In the shopping district on a weekend:

Kanzashi: Thanks for helping shop for anime Ichika, this means a lot to me.

Ichika: No problem Kanzashi, so what kind of anime are you looking for?

Kanzashi: Well…

Charlotte: Ichika what are doing here? (With Rin, Laura, Houki, Cecilia, and Jeff)

Ichika: Oh I am helping Kanzashi shop for anime, you guys?

Jeff: Their helping me pick up supplies for a project for the student council.

Laura: Anime? What kind of anime?

Kanzashi: Well…classic anime, come on Ichika the store is this way. (She grabbed my hand and we walked off)

Rin: What is she up to?

Jeff: Well there is only place that specializes in anime here, so I am guessing that is their destination.

Cecilia: Let's follow them

Jeff: Don't get ahead of yourself Cecilia, first all of us need to find the ingredients for the international food festival. I got the shopping lists from Tatenashi.

Houki: But…

Jeff: All of you promised to help me with my first student council project. Remember…

Flashback…

Jeff: I need you're guy's help as a new member of the student council I have to come up with an event for the IS academy. I already have an idea that Tatenashi and the other members approved the international food festival. Highlighting various dishes from the countries represented at the academy. (Talking to Rin, Cecilia, Houki, Laura, Charlotte)

Charlotte: That sounds like a wonderful idea, but why do you need our help?

Jeff: Well Ichika told me all of you are great cooks for various foods from each of your respected countries of China, Germany, England, France, and Japan. My thought was you five along with myself could cook dishes for the six countries represented at the IS academy. Faculty and students will be served.

Cecilia: A chance to cater, they will see my true cooking skills and experience joy.

Houki/Rin/Laura/Charlotte: (The only thing they will experience is food poisoning from her dish.)

Jeff: So are you guys interested?

Houki: Why not? However is there a way we could poll the students and faculty ranking our dishes?

Jeff: I could arrange for that Houki.

They all looked at each other and nodded

Houki/Rin/Laura/Charlotte/Cecilia: Yes!

Jeff: Great! Just tell me the dish you want to make and the list of ingredients, I will see if it is feasible. One more thing please try to be realistic Tatenashi and I will be the test testers to make sure it is safe.

Houki/Rin/Laura/Charlotte/Cecilia: (I will win that cooking contest!)

Flashback ends…

Jeff: If you all want to spy on Ichika and Kanzashi then help me find the ingredients for the international food festival that all of you promised to help me with and chose to make. Besides if all of us work together this should be done quickly. Now here are the lists of ingredients to get and here is the designated budget for each of you to spend. (Passes out a list and money) (They all then looked at each other and nod)

Houki/Laura/Rin/ Charlotte/Cecilia: Right!

Kanzashi: What kind of anime do you like Ichika?

Ichika: Well many kinds action/adventure, I am open minded.

Kanzashi: What about a romance such as this one? (picks up a Blu-ray disc set)

Ichika: Well…Oh hey is this the anime you were looking for it looks similar to one you gave me. (Grabs a Blu-ray disc set from behind her)

Kanzashi: Yes that is one, but I am going to get this one too.

Houki: I got the ingredients Jeff.

Jeff: Good work Houki everything is here

Houki: Where is everyone else?

Jeff: Oh they all gave me their ingredients already; Charl was the last person that came before you.

Houki: Great… I got a lot of ground to cover; I better go to that anime store.

Jeff: I do not think they are their anymore Houki.

Houki: What makes you think that?

Jeff: Tatenashi told me that Kanzashi visits their very frequently, so she would be very similar with the store layout. They must be out and about the town.

Houki: In that case I need you to help me find Ichika before the others, so you are coming with me. Come on!

Jeff: Very well then…

In the park:

Kanzashi: Can you believe it is almost sunset?

Ichika: I can't believe it time passes by when you have fun with friends.

Kanzashi started blushing (He had fun with me.)

There was running coming towards us.

Houki: There you Ichika! (Panting with Jeff behind her carrying a big bag of groceries)

Ichika: Houki! Jeff! What are you guys doing here?

Houki: Looking for you Ichika!

Ichika: Why?

Jeff: You don't get it do you Ichika?

Ichika: Get what?

There was more rustling from behind us

Madoka: So this is the pilot of Fairy Light?

Jeff: Excuse me, but who are you?

Madoka: My name is Madoka Orimura. You four will be my next victims.


	6. Orimura family secret

Orimura family secret

Ichika: What do you want with us? (Kanzashi was standing behind Houki, and Houki standing behind Jeff)

Madoka: Simple I want to prove my Black Knight IS is the most powerful, more powerful than Fairy Light.

Ichicka: You had a problem with me first so fight me first.

Madoka: Very well…your funeral.

Madoka then fired a few shots at me and I readied myself for the attack activating Byakushiki and just then a gust of wind came and intercepted the bullets and knocked her back into a tree.

Then there were more running coming towards us, she then jumped back into the woods and activated her Black Knight IS and flew off.

Laura/Cecilia/ Charlotte/Rin: Ichika!

Rin: We heard gunshots is everybody alright!

Kanzashi: Yes we are.

Laura: It was her again.

Cecilia: The person with the Black Knight IS.

Houki: She said her name was Madoka Orimura, Ichika who is she?

Ichika: I wish I knew, but I thought Chifuyu was my only sister. Do I have a younger sister?

Jeff: Well there is one way to find out.

He pulled a small plastic bag from the shopping bag, and pulled something off the ground and put it in the bag.

Charlotte: What is that?

Cecilia: I think those are hairs?

Jeff: Right Cecilia, these are hairs from our attacker. Now the question is she a real sister of Ichika and Miss Orimura

We had our way back to the academy and filled in Chifuyu

Yamada: No way the same woman who tried to blow up the train.

Chifuyu: I did not think that Phantom Task would be so bold, she is reckless.

Charlotte: What about those hairs that were collected?

Ichika: She said she was Madoka Orimura

Chifuyu just got quiet and was deep in thought.

Yamada: Let's run the DNA samples to Ichika and Miss Orimura's DNA and see.

The test were run and the results were shocking

Yamada: We have a 97% match to Ichika's DNA and a 98% match to Miss Orimura's DNA

Houki: Only siblings have DNA that is that close.

Chifuyu got really quiet and said "Alright everyone can head to their rooms; you all have had a busy day. Ichika I need to have a private conversation with you."

Everyone left the room and it was just me and Chifuyu

Chifuyu: This is hard for me to admit, I was hoping to never to hear that name again.

Ichika: Chifuyu?

Chifuyu: …Every family has their secrets and our family is no exception. Where do you want me to start?

Ichika: The beginning would be nice.

Chifuyu: Alright…Well the story begins…

All of us then met in Tatenashi's room…

Rin: What are they talking?

Charlotte: Not sure…why would Miss Orimura hide the fact that both of them had another sister.

Cecilia: I sure would like to know.

Houki: Ever family has their secrets.

Rin: I get that, but why hide the fact that they both had a younger sister?

Jeff: That is what older siblings do Rin. They protect and lookout for their younger siblings, and sometimes that means keeping secrets.

Kanzashi: It is true big sister was looking out for me when she helped me by asking Ichika to be my partner for that tag team IS tournament last semester.

Tatenashi: Kanzashi?!

Houki/Rin/ Charlotte/Cecilia/Laura: That was you! (Sounding upset)

Tatenashi: Well…this is awkward…and yes I wanted to help Kanzashi find her confidence and at the time we were not communicating very well. Ichika helped me achieve something that I never thought would be possible.

Laura: That matter aside…the question is what did she do…to make the instructor never mention her to Ichika?

Jeff: …It is for the best that we do not push the topic by asking Ichika, I mean it may take some time for him to accept this.

Tatenashi: Well put Jeff, let's all turn in for the night. (We all then went to each of our own rooms)

Ichika: (I can't believe it; I thought I knew everything about our family. I would like to tell the others, but…

Flashback

Chifuyu: This is matter that must remain within our family Ichika. Do you understand?

Flashback ends

Ichika: Oh well…

Yamada: Okay this is the time of the semester what should we do as an event for our school festival?

The suggestions were written on the board and like last semester they were crazy ideas.

Ichika: Not again…can't you guys be serious?

Jeff: This happened before…

Ichika: Yes… and why aren't you freaking out Jeff?

Yamada: That is because he will be spending some time helping the student council with their project for the festival.

Takasuki: Did you say something Kanzashi?

Kanzashi: Oh…nothing…nothing…

Takasuki: No I could have sworn that you said "Big sister would not like those suggestions of feeding Jeff."

A few more females starting talking

Takasuki: Come on Kanzashi, why would the student council president be upset?

Kanzashi then whispered in Takasuki's ear

Takasuki: No way she is dating him, but he is younger than her. But that is impressive at the same time.

The girls started gathering around me and Jeff and started asking questions

Yamada: Calm down everyone

Everyone then went back to their seats.

The girls then came up with a new list and most of them still involved doing something crazy to me, but all of the crazy ideas involving Jeff were removed. However we eventually decided on a maid and butler café, since it was very popular last semester.

Ichika: Are you going to seriously approve anything crazy for the maid and butler café?

Yamada: Well…I would not mind doing some of those suggestions.


	7. Cinderalla act two

Cinderella act two

At an unknown location…

Squall: M why did you try to attack Kenny and Fairy Light? (Pinning her against the wall)

Madoka: My Black Knight is the most powerful, not Fairy Light.

Squall: Need I remind you M that as a member of Phantom Task your job is to steal personal IS units from their users. Not settle your ego and personal problems! Now thanks to your reckless action, I have to delay the attack on the IS Academy! However, lucky for you though you still have a use for Phantom Task's operations. (Letting go of her) Next time you pull a stunt like that I take your Black Knight IS from you myself! (Walking away and slamming the door)

Back at the IS academy…

The time came for our class and the rest of the classes and the Maid and Butler café was going along nicely. Like last time there was a long line of classmates interested in our class's café and I was greeting customers.

Ichika: Milady this way…

After serving some customers I noticed that Jeff had left with Tatenashi

Ichika: (I wonder if this has something with student council's project, hope it is not like last semester).

Rin: Ichika!

Ichika: Oh! Rin good to see you, you doing the Chinese café again this semester.

Rin: Yes, I mean why mess with success it worked great last semester.

Ichika: Of course… now this way milady

Rin then started blushing and I led her to her seat

Ichika: What will you have Milady?

Rin: This is a new one the "Butler mochi rub" I want this one.

Ichika: …Very well milady

I then placed a plate of five of five chocolate mochi on the table and timer and set it for five minutes.

Rin: What is this?

Ichika: The "Butler mochi rub" is when I rub your shoulders for five minutes while you enjoy a plate of mochi.

Rin: Oh! Okay! (She was blushing bright red and smiled)

As I rubbed her shoulders Rin was very tense and she calmed down and I felt Houki, Charl, Laura, Kanzashi, and Cecilia were all staring at us and the timer ringed.

Ichika: Time's up Rin.

Rin: What? But I did not finish my mochi!

Houki: I am sorry milady but your five minutes are up.

Charlotte: Ichika there is another customer waiting.

Ichika: Alright Charl.

I then got up and Rin continued to finish her plate somewhat frustrated

Kanzashi: Ichika big sister needs your help with the student council project.

Ichika: Tatanashi is not doing something similar to last semester right?

Kanzashi: Not sure she just asked me to bring you to her.

In the men's locker room…

Tatanashi: Here is your costume Ichika

Ichika: This is the same costume from last semester!? The one where I got attacked repeatedly?! And why are you dressed up as a fox?

Tatanashi: I am the white fox queen, and you will not be the one in the cross fire this time Ichika. I mean prince. (She then exited the room)

I then got into my costume.

Then on the set Kanzashi joined me and she was dressed up as fox priestess.

Ichika: Are you a fox priestess Kanzashi?

Kanzashi: Sort of…my role is the younger fox sister and big sister is the white fox queen. My job is to protect you my prince.

Ichika: Huh?

I then hear Tatenashi talking over the intercom.

Tatenashi: Ladies welcome to the student council play Cinderella Act two encrypted. In the previous play the princes crown with the classified information the Cinderella's desired so much went missing and underground, however even if they had obtained the crown it would have done them no good. The reason being the information was encrypted and needed the decryption key to read the data. The prince in the past had befriended a clan of foxes and had entrusted the decryption key to the most powerful and wisest of the foxes the white fox king. Now the Cinderella's must obtain the decryption key from the white fox king to find the prince's location, however the Cinderella's will have to be very careful where there is a king the queen is not far behind. The Cinderella who obtains it will be greatest of the land.

Kanzashi: That is our que my prince… this way. (She then grabbed my hand and led me into the woods)

Standing atop a castle tower

Jeff: (I wonder who will be first to find me) I then felt someone try to attack and grabbed her arm and had thrown her onto the ground.

Rin: Ouch! Give me the crown white fox king.

Jeff: Why do you desire this crown so much? (She then got up)

Rin: You know why!

Rin then had thrown a few punches and kicks at me and then I grabbed her by the shin when she tried to kick me and tossed her back on the ground

Jeff: It will take more than brute force to impress me foolish Cinderella.

I then hear sniper rounds and throw a powdered sugar bomb up into the air and it is detonated by the blank

Rin: The white fox king will not get away. (Running after me)

Cecilia: Where did he go? I lost visual.

Jeff: I am closer than you think sniper.

I then pulled the sniping rifle from her hands and jumped to the lower level

Rin: That is it! (She then pulled some throwing dagger props)

I then shot each of the throwing dagger props from her hands

Rin: What?! But how?

Cecilia: This white fox king is tough. (Picking up one of the throwing dagger props)

She then came at me and I knocked the throwing dagger prop from her hand and she got knocked onto the ground.

I then took all of the remaining ammo out of the gun and tossed the gun to Rin and jumped down to the lower level and ran away

Rin: This is going to be harder than I thought.

Cecilia: Agreed

Tatanashi: Yes unlike the prince who ran away when attacked the white fox king will fight back when provoked. (Over the intercom)

Somewhere in the forest…

Kanzashi: This is your hideout prince you will be safe here

We entered a room with an impressive décor.

Ichika: This is impressive

Tatanashi: Glad you like it prince you should be safe here.

Kanzashi: Big sister what news of the white fox king?

Tatenashi: He has only encountered two of the Cinderella's and the crown decoy is still active.

Ichika: What is going on here you two?

Tatenashi: Nothing to worry about prince, but now I have to head off. Little sister will you watch over him, I need to aid my husband.

Tatenashi then exited the chamber and I was confused…

After running and jumping around the set I took a breather.

Jeff: Boy this prop is heavy

Laura: I have been waiting for you white fox king, I want that crown. (She then draws her prop weapons)

Houki then intercepts Laura's attack with her prop sword and Charl follows her

Jeff: I can handle this myself.

Charlotte: We got your back white fox king (Holding a protective glass shield)

Jeff: In that case stand back you two…

They both got out of the way and behind me

Jeff: It's hammer time!

I pulled the trigger and blanks and powdered sugar filled missiles flied at Laura, There was a massive white cloud. After I was down firing she ran at me and tried to grab the crown, but I grabbed her arm and tossed her to the ground. Shortly after that Rin and Cecilia join her.

Jeff: You all want this crown, so then go get it!

I tossed the crown off the tower.

Cecilia/Rin/Laura: The crown!

The three of them when went down the stairs and after the crown.

Houki/Charlotte: The crown!

I then grabbed both of their arms

Jeff: You two come with me.

Charlotte: But the crown, it is the decryption key!

Jeff: Did she say the crown was the decryption key for the sensitive data? (I then let go of their arms)

They both were in deep in thought…

Flashback

Tatenashi: Same as last semester, the one who obtains the prince's crown completely intact will get to be Ichika's roommate. (Talking to Houki/Rin/Charlotte/Laura/Kanzashi/Cecilia)

Charlotte: I know I said this before, but can you even do that?

Houki: Who got the crown last time? Does Ichika know about this?

Tatenashi: Wouldn't all of you like to know but don't worry; I will pull the right strings to make the arrangements. (Turning her back to the group) Like last time he does not know about this arrangement, on Jeff will be the key to obtaining the princes crown.

Flashback ends

Houki: No she did not.

Charlotte: The crown was a decoy.

Jeff: Exactly now both of you come with me; my queen will handle the other three.

Laura: Where is that crown?

Cecilia: It must be here somewhere.

Rin: It is over there.

Tatenashi: Looking for this everyone. (Holding the crown)

Laura/Cecilia/Rin: The white fox queen.

Ichika: Do you hear that knock?

Kanzashi: Our king has come back.

Kanzashi opened the door and Jeff, Houki, and Charl came in.

Jeff: Did you hold down the fort?

Kanzashi: Yes I did my king, these two were worthy of the classified data?

Jeff: Yes they both proved themselves worthy of the data by putting trust and kindness above violence.

Jeff: Here is the decryption key prince. (Hands me a microchip prop)

Ichika: Thanks Jef… I mean white fox king.

Houki: Which one of us is worthy of the classified data?

Ichika:…I would say…holding the crown in his hand.

There was a loud crash and explosion and the crown crashed onto the ground and the place began falling apart. We all vacated post haste

Houki/ Charlotte: No…the crown.

They both started looking through the wreckage and Houki and Charl find one-third of the crown each, then Kanzashi finds the last one-third of the crown

Ichika: What happened…? (We then hear Tatenashi over the intercom)

Tatenashi: Alas the prince was about make a decision and choose the Cinderella worthy of the crown, but the other three Cinderella's fight with the white fox queen got somewhat out of hand. Sadly some of the data got corrupted and the crown fragmented.


	8. Maiden service

Maiden service:

In the dojo:

Houki: Well that play was not the outcome I was expecting. (Practicing her swing)

Jeff: You thought he was going pick you to be his roommate.

Houki: Well yes…after all I was his first roommate.

Jeff: Well if you wanted to be his roommate again, why did you stop being his roommate in the first place?

Houki: Because well…that is personal…but I do regret that choice now.

Jeff: The past cannot be undone, what are you going to do about it now?

Houki: Hmm…Jeff have you heard about a maiden contest?

Jeff: You mean that contest that you and others forced him to be judge on? Yes Ichika told me about that. So get to the point why am I here?

Houki: Because Cecilia, Charlotte, Rin, Laura, Kanzashi and I want to do that again and I want you to help me in my act.

Jeff: If Cecilia, Charlotte, Rin, Laura, Kanzashi find out I think you and Ichika would make a great couple. I could be caught in the cross fire from the others.

Houki: Does that matter? You said we looked like newlyweds and the next issue of Infinite Strips should be coming out soon, so the other girls will be asking your opinion too. If they do Ichika and I will help you.

Jeff: …Oh alright… I will help you Houki.

In the basement level of the academy…

Jeff: Thanks for helping me carry these boxes of books Miss Yamada wanted these in room I-5 and I-6.

Ichika: No problem, so I just drop my materials off in room I-6, but do you mind if we switch rooms.

Jeff: Why not?

Ichika: Miss Yamada I got books you wanted…

The lights went off and I felt a sack cover me, when I came too I was sitting in a chair with restraints and thinking "not this again".

Yamada: Welcome Ichika Orimura to the Ichika Orimura Maiden Service. Six maidens will fight to win this contest and you will choose the winner.

Back Stage…

Cecilia: Well it looks the show is about to start.

Rin: Yes…but I am still smarting from being thrown onto the ground by Jeff, not to mention being thrown on the ground twice during that play.

Jeff: I said that Ichika wanted to switch rooms, besides when I see full body figures dressed in all black. I panic and get defensive.

Houki: This costume still embarrasses me…

Jeff: You did not have to wear the same costume from last time Houki.

Laura: It is the nature of these contests Jeff.

Charlotte: I am in the same position as Houki, but I do agree with Laura too.

Kanzashi: I never wore a dress like this before are my wings level?

Charlotte: Where is Tatenashi?

Jeff: She will be aiding Miss Yamada and now that everything is all set time for me to exit stage right.

Cecilia: Wait before you go Jeff why are you wearing that same white fox king costume from the play?

Jeff: One mystery at a time Cecilia.

On the stage…

Yamada: Alright first up is Huang.

There was a loud gong noise and I got up stage and I saw Jeff standing next to the gong. Next to Tatenashi in a two piece fairy costume and Miss Yamada wearing the same costume from the previous semester for this show.

Ichika: Jeff you were a part of this!?

Jeff: At first I did not want to be Ichika, but…

The lights turned on and it was a room filled with balls of yarn and Rin is wearing a white cat outfit.

Rin: Hey Ichika think fast!

I caught a few balls of yarn and Rin pounced on me from behind pinning me down. The balls of yarn fell to the ground.

Rin: I got you Ichika. (She then rested her head on my back and holding my waist.)

This was a little too close for me and she got up and turned her back to me and my face was bright red.

Rin: Ichika can you rub my back?

She turned and I rubbed her shoulders and she began to even purr and pant like a cat.

Rin: That's good…could you stroke my spine next

The gong then rang

Rin: Hey! I was not finished yet! (Standing up annoyed hands on her hips)

Jeff: Sorry Rin, but your time was up.

The lights went out and I heard Rin screaming and yelling and dragged off stage

The lights turned back on

This time I was in a set that looked a garden and Kanzashi was dressed as a fairy similar to Tatenashi except her stomach was covered and sitting on a flower chair.

Ichika: Kanzashi are you dressed as a fairy?

Kanzashi: Water fairy to be precise Ichika, big sister was a little more daring.

She then grabbed my hand and me to some flowers and put a flower crown on my head.

Kanzashi: Would you like so tea?

Ichika: Sure…

She then served so tea

Kanzashi: Would you like honey for your tea?

Ichika: That would be nice.

Kanzashi: Something sweet for my sweet. (She pulled out a box of Pocki sticks)

Could you feed me…?

We were both bright red and she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

The gong then rang

Kanzashi: My time is up already…

The lights then went out again and I tossed around the stage.

When the lights turned on again I was in a casino of some kind and Laura was in the same bunny costume as last time.

Laura: Ichika pull the lever and win a prize. Let me demonstrate…

She then pulled a lever and out came two small capsules containing miniature anime figurines

I then pulled the lever and the words "Double Whammy" showed up

Ichika: Double Whammy?

The machine then showered me with ping pong balls and water in my face and I got knocked to the ground. With ping pong balls bouncing around the room.

Laura was shocked along with everyone else and the gong ringed

The lights went out and I was in a pool hall.

Cecilia: Care to shoot some pool Ichika…

Ichika: Sure I just need a minute, to wipe this water off my face.

Cecilia: I got this… (she pulled out a piece of cloth and wiped the water off).

Rin, Laura, Kanzashi looked really annoyed and blushing on that stand

Cecilia: Great now let's shot some pool.

Ichika: Let's see if I remember. I aimed and managed to sink one of the balls.

Cecilia: Not bad…but let me give you some pointers.

She then got behind me and pressed her chest against my back.

Ichika: Cecilia…there touching me… (blushing)

Cecilia: Just concentrate and make the shot Ichika.

I managed to make the shot

The gong then ringed, but Tatenashi was standing next to the gong.

Ichika: Let's do this again Cecilia that was fun.

Cecilia: Of course Ichika!

The lights go out again and I am in a French café with a table and two chairs

Charlotte: Ichika…would you share some cookies with me?

Back stage…

Houki: Do you remember your lines Jeff?

Jeff: Yes…do explain the reason why I had to wear my costume from the student council play?

Houki: It is simple…I am a fox priestess and you are going to be my older fox brother who is the leader of the foxes.

Jeff: So that makes you a fox princess then Houki?

She then started at the screen…

Houki: Oh great Charl is trying feed Ichika cookies again?! Even in the same costume as last semester?! (Blushing and upset)

Jeff: Is that bad?

Houki: Yes last time that happened...

Then there was a loud crash and the table was on its side and chairs off their legs and the cookies were all over Charl and the stage.

Jeff: Well looks she startled Ichika, too forward tactics like that sometimes have those effects.

The gong then sounds…

On the stage…

It was a traditional Japanese themed room

Houki: Ichika would have a seat next to me?

Ichika: Houki your fox ears are still as cute as last time.

Houki: Cute? (Smiling and blushing)

Jeff: So you think she is cute?

Ichika: Jeff… are you helping Houki? What are you supposed to be?

Jeff: An older fox lord so what do you think of her?

Ichika: Well…I do think her fox ears are cute and they feel soft. I then began to rub one of her fox ears. She got really bright red

Jeff set two cups of tea on for him and the other I think for Houki. Houki then took a small sip and set the cup down.

Houki then slowly rested her head on my shoulder and looked at me and grabbed my hand and I felt her heart beating

I then grabbed the handle and then Houki let go of me looking at me blushing bright red

The gong then rang. I then set the cup back on the table

Yamada: Okay cut that is a wrap everyone.

Houki: So close…

Ichika: What did you say Houki?

Houki: Nothing…nothing…

Back stage (after changing):

Cecilia: Houki explain yourself!

Laura: Yes a second person helping you is forbidden!

Tatenashi: Actually Laura there was no written rule that said a second person could not help out one of the participates.

Rin: In that case…why I didn't I think of doing that.

Houki: I was thinking outside the box. (Smiling)

Ichika: Why ask Jeff though Houki?

Jeff: Do you know what is going here Ichika? Maybe I should tell you what the point of this contest was.

Tatenashi: No Jeff…let him figure it out. Come on let's go. (She grabbed his hand and they walked off)

Charlotte: So Ichika who was the best?

Ichika: Well…eh…

In the Tatenashi's room…

Tatenashi: So how did I look in that water fairy costume?

Jeff: I thought you looked very attractive Tatenashi.

Tatenashi: Thanks I thought a fairy would be the most attractive costume; I wanted to show off to my boyfriend.

Jeff: You know I really should have told Ichika, I mean he can be somewhat oblivious about matters of the heart from just what I observed this semester.

Tatenashi: Now where would the fun be in that? This is a hard lesson that Ichika has to learn on his own.

Jeff: Very well… I do not like it, but I understand.


	9. Choices

Choices:

At a shipping dock…with armed men and manned IS units walking and standing around

Jeff: Thanks for helping with me guard duty tonight Ichika, everyone one else was busy.

Ichika: No problem Jeff, is there something important with this shipment?

Jeff: Yes…vital IS equipment for the academy, the last few shipments have been quiet. Hopefully the same goes for today.

Ichika: Is that a truck coming? (Vehicle speeding towards the dock and make a quick turn)

Jeff: Yes, but I am picking up two IS signatures coming from inside the truck.

The truck came and the door opened

Jeff: They both have no nationality and the IS's are unregistered. Looks we got some raiders, so much for peace and quiet. Time to defend the cargo Ichika.

Ichika: Right!

I intercepted one of the two manned IS units on the ground and she started to open fire on me and I dodged and cornered in on the gap and clashed with the unknown pilot whom then raised her shield.

I pursued my target into the sky who then released a series of mortar shells, I countered by firing off a series of rapid fire homing lasers. I raised my shield and flied though the fire and charged up a light attack, and made a quick deep cut in her IS's right arm, then followed with another deep cut in her IS's left arm from behind. Her IS unit began overheating and short-circuiting; she was ejected out of it and I grabbed the pilot by her left arm. The unregistered IS unit then exploded.

After evading a few rounds of fire, I was finally about to cut off the shield generator on her IS's arm and cut her machine gun in half and had her pinned to the ground. Then she tried flying off and was struck in the back with a red laser projectile and fell back to the ground. Shortly after that additional IS units and armed men arrived and cornered her. Jeff then showed up holding someone by their arm.

Ichika: Is that one of unidentified IS pilots?

Jeff: Right! I tried to just damage the unidentified IS, but I ended up making it short-circuit. Here she is all yours! (Handing her to the group of armed men and manned backup IS units)

The two pilots were taken off somewhere by the authorities and we were given the green light to head back to the IS academy.

Back at the IS academy…

Yamada: Both of your scans show no physical damage and both of your IS units are stable.

Chifuyu: Good work Kenny Orimura you two defended the shipment and captured both of the unidentified IS pilots. The authorities will be interrogating both of them for information they will not last long with our expert interrogators. Miss Yamada and I will be examining the one intact unregistered IS unit that survived. You both are dismissed.

A few days later…

I was on my way to the classroom and when I got to the classroom, Cecilia, Rin, Kanzashi, Laura, Houki and all of the girls were circled around a desk.

Jeff then left the classroom quietly for some reason and stood out next to the door.

They all then noticed and Rin then put an issue of Infinite Strips on my desk and all of the other girls followed.

Rin: Ichika explain yourself why are you holding Houki in this issue!

Laura: Yes this is unacceptable, you are my bride!

Cecilia: More importantly…what is up with those outfits? Why is Houki wearing a wedding dress?

Kanzashi: I am sure there is a good reason…

Ichika: Hey! I did not choice the outfits.

Houki: It is true they were picked out for us.

Jeff then reentered the room and took a seat.

Rin: I wonder if I could talk to the editor and ask to have a similar picture taken. (Turning on her cell phone and dialing)

Chifuyu then was standing behind her and hit her on the back of her head

Rin: Ow… (Rubbing the back of her head)

Chifuyu: Back to your class Huang.

Rin: Yes Miss Orimura… (Leaving the room)

Chifuyu: Everyone back to your seats Miss Yamada and I have some big news.

Yamada: This tag team match like last semester will be an opportunity for all of the students with personal IS units to fine tune their skills, however due to the fact we have nine students with personal IS units. One student without a personal IS will get to have the honor of fighting alongside one of the students with a personal IS.

The girls starting screaming with excitement and then they stopped when Chifuyu told them to be quiet.

Chifuyu: This will be a great honor for the one who is picked; any student without a personal IS can sign up. However myself, Miss Yamada, and the other instructors at the academy will be making the final decision based on various factors. That student that is picked will be fighting the other students with a personal IS units. So this means that the tag team tournament will be delayed for a few weeks.

Yamada: Each of the instructors from each class will tell who the lucky student will be in a few weeks from now and from which class. Sign up begins today at noon in the student council office and ends at the end of the week.

Chifuyu: Now to today's lesson on rapid fire succession and rapid fire evasion.

After class all of girls ran out of the room and went to the student council office.

Charlotte: Ichika…back to that magazine did you see those photos of you and Houki before today?

Ichika: Well yes…Jeff showed me an early issue.

Jeff: Thanks a lot Ichika! (Annoyed)

Laura: You knew about this Jeff!

Charlotte, Laura, and Cecilia then circled around his desk

Jeff: I know the three of you are upset, but that was need to know. I only showed Ichika and Houki because they were in the magazine.

Kanzashi: You got to see an early issue that is great Houki.

Houki: Thanks Kanzashi (smiling)

Ichika: Oh Jeff you and I should be partners for the Tag match tournament.

Jeff: Sorry Ichika, but Tatenashi is my partner for the tournament. I am going to have my lunch see you guys outside at the usual spot.

In the hallway…

Yamada: Kenny Miss Orimura wants to have a word with you. Come with me.

Jeff: Sure thing Miss Yamada

Outside…

Ichika: I wonder where Jeff is.

Kanzashi: Not sure…but I could not find big sister either.

Cecilia: I am sure they are around somewhere.

Rin: Yeah…anyways Ichika who is the kind of person you are looking for to be your partner.

Ichika: Well I guess the same as last semester, but I do like the idea of giving a student without a personal IS unit the chance to fight alongside someone with a Personal IS unit. I mean Houki got to have that experience.

Houki: That is right, and now I have Akatsubaki thanks to my older sister.

Ichika: Wonder if we will see her again?

During the night at a classified location…

Tatenashi: Miss Orimura I am in position… (Over the video feed)

Chifuyu: Excellent. Kenny are you in position? (Over the video feed)

Jeff: Roger that Miss Orimura good to go over. (Over the video feed)

Chifuyu: Good. All other units mobilize on target. (Over the video feed)

Over the video feed: Go! Go! Storm the strong hold. (Doors falling to the ground) Commander Orimura there are 50 Anti IS units here. We have found Phantom Tasks stronghold.

Chifuyu: Good work task force leader lets destroy them before they have a chance to be used against us. (Over the video feed)

Over the video feed: Explosives have been planted, commence detonation. (Explosions) Commander two unidentified IS units have just appeared it is the Black Knight IS… and what appears to be a spider IS unit… (Static)

Chifuyu: Task force leader come in…Task force come in… (Static)… Kenny Sharashiki you have some company coming your way (Over the video feed)

Jeff: I got the message Miss Orimura I am fighting Madoka and her Black Knight IS unit at moment (Over the video feed weapons clashing)

Tatenashi: I am pursuing Squall at the moment, but she activated them it only looks like only 1/3 of them were destroyed by the explosives and the others received minor damage. (Over the video feed)

Chifuyu: …Damn (Over the video feed) Sharashiki come in! (Static)

Tatenashi: I am okay Mysterious lady is somewhat damaged and Squall got away. I am checking up on Jeff. (Over the video feed) Jeff is barely standing. What happened?

Jeff: …I managed to stop Madoka and knocked her out I took her personal Black Knight IS unit from her (Over the video feed)

Chifuyu: How? (Over the video feed)

Jeff: I reflected one of her own IS's attacks back at her, but I am only at 110 shield energy out of 900, but I am stable. What do we do with her? (Over the video feed)

Chifuyu: Take her to the IS academy, I will interrogate her for a clue about Phantom Task's next move. (Over the video feed)

Tatenashi: Roger that Miss Orimura, Jeff climb onto my back I got our prisoner (Over the video feed)

Back at the IS academy in a secret room…

Yamada: Mission accomplished Miss Orimura, but what about the rest of the Anti IS units that escaped, not to mention Squall leader of Phantom Task escaping.

Chifuyu: That is why I will be interrogating her, so we can shut down Phantom Task once and for all.


	10. Questions and answers

Questions and answers:

Rin, Cecilia, Houki, Kanzashi, Charlotte, Laura, and I gathered in the nurse's office with Miss Yamada, and Chifuyu. Jeff and Tatenashi were somewhat bandaged up. I was first to break the silence.

Ichika: What happened to you two? What is that thing that Miss Yamada is scanning?

Chifuyu: Let's start with what this device is… Miss Yamada.

Yamada: You were right Miss Orimura…this locket was used by Madoka to activate the Black Knight IS.

Laura: That rouge attacker has been captured.

Yamada: Yes Kenny knocked her out and did cause some severe damage to the Black Knight IS, it will not be working for some time. As for Fairy Light there was some damage, but I am sensing something different though.

Charlotte: What?

Chifuyu: The IS unit seems to be regenerating or healing itself without being turned on.

Kanzashi: Is that normal I mean IS technology has come a long way?

Chifuyu: Yes well IS technology has come a long way since Miss Shonono created the first IS unit, this is the third time I have seen this. The first time this happened was with Ichika, the second time with Shonono, and now Kenny. I did call for some extra help though.

Ichika: Who?

Tobane then came running through the door and Houki ran behind a curtain

Tobane: Chi-chan! I am here, come on give me a hug!

Chifuyu: No Tobane, no hugs! (Holding her back and annoyed)

Tobane: Oh hi Ichkon, oh and how is little Houki doing? How is Akatsubaki? Has your chest gotten bigger?

Houki: …fine… and that is none of your business!… (Peaking her head out and blushing)

Tobane: These are the other three students with personal IS units? (She ran up too Kanzashi, Tatenashi, and Jeff) All three of them looked nervous.

Tobane: I am so impressed with you two you both created your own personal IS's not as impressive as my work, but still very impressive. Oh and Jeff your IS unit was my best work combining technology with the supernatural in a class of all its own fifth generation elemental. Too bad you are only IS pilot with power over the supernatural forces. I sure hope there are people like you down the road.

Yamada: Professor Tobane…back to the reason you are here.

Tobane: Oh right… Fairy Light regenerating itself. Well the Akatsubaki has the healing ability, so it only makes that the fifth generation elemental unit has that same function. Even more exciting Fairy Light has appeared to gain some new powers from shifting into a second form. I got to check this out. Byakushiki too is very mysterious and special, just like my first IS creation.

She then pulled up a few screens.

Tobane: Oh good I was right Fairy Light V2 now has a reflection shield and an energy absorption shield. The reflection shield reflects any kind of projectile and sends it back to sender, as for the energy absorption shield I am not so sure on that.

Chifuyu: Energy absorption shield?

Tobane: From what I can tell energy projectiles are converted into shield energy. Oh… Is that the fourth generation Black Knight IS? (Looking at the locket)

Chifuyu: Yes Tobane…it was recovered when Kenny defeated Madoka. We have her in our custody and I will be interrogating her.

Ichika: Is that a good idea Chifuyu? She wants to kill you.

Chifuyu: Don't worry Ichika she will be restrained and without her Black Knight IS I will be able to handle her. Besides Miss Yamada will be monitoring the interrogation.

Tobane: Hey Chi-chan would it be okay if Miss Kanzashi and Miss Tatenashi came with me I want to see what I could to help improve their personal IS units.

Kanzashi and Tatenashi both looked nervous.

Chifuyu: If it means some peace and quiet.

Tobane: Great, you two come with me I want see what I can do to improve your units.

Tobane then grabbed Tatenashi and Kanzashi by their hands and ran out of the door. Houki then came out from behind the curtain

Jeff: Well guys I have to say she was…interesting to say the least. However she struck me as eccentric. Picking up and putting Fairy Light V2 around his neck

Chifuyu: She is eccentric Kenny. It also seems you and your IS unit are both stable so you go now with the others.

We all then left the room except for Chifuyu and Miss Yamada, and then proceeded to eat lunch outside to get some fresh air.

Rin: So what were you and Tatenashi doing?

Jeff: I can't say entirely what we were doing but let's just say that it involved getting a preemptive strike on Phantom Task, some things went well and some other things not so much.

Houki: What about that other person from Phantom Task?

Jeff: That was one of the parts of the plan that went wrong.

Laura: So back to the tag team tournament which one of us do you think Ichika should choose?

Jeff then gagged briefly

Jeff: Were having this discussion again?

Charlotte: Why not? We know who your partner will be already. We are just asking your opinion as a friend; none of us will get upset.

Jeff: All of you promise not to get upset.

Cecilia: Of course…

Houki: Come on Jeff tell us. (Smiling and anxious)

Jeff: I am so going to regret this…but Houki.

Cecilia/Rin/Laura/Charlotte: What?!

Laura: How dare you say Houki?!

Laura then tried punching Jeff, and then there was a bright flash of light. When the light vanished Jeff was nowhere in sight.

Rin: Where did he go?! (Stumbling)

Cecilia: Was that a flash grenade? (Stumbling)

Ichika: Didn't he say that his elemental powers become active only if someone physically attacks him? (Stumbling)

Charlotte: Yes Ichika…now that you mention that he did say that…earlier this term… (Standing up)

Laura: That really smarted! (Standing up)

Houki then got up and walked away smiling.

In one of the sub-basement rooms…

Yamada: Did you get the answers from Madoka that you wanted?

Chifuyu: Yes and no, she refused to tell me where she got the Black Knight IS unit from, but I have an idea.

Yamada: Should we ask her?

Chifuyu: No…we have more pressing matters she said that Squall would be planning an attack on the academy and that there were more Anti IS units then at that bunker.

Yamada: How many more…?

Chifuyu: She would not tell me…we have to plan for the worst notify the staff, and the board of directors.

Yamada: What about Orimura and the others?

Chifuyu: We will need their help too…and repair the Black Knight IS Miss Yamada. I feel we may have to use it defend the academy.


	11. Three lights

Three Lights:

Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Laura, Jeff, Tatenashi, Kanzashi and I were in a debriefing room with Chifuyu, Miss Yamada, and Houki's older sister and various staff.

Chifuyu: In my interrogation with Madoka she revealed that Squall would be leading an attack on the academy with the thirty three Anti IS units that survived the bombing from night raid involving Kenny and Sarshiki.

Kanzashi: Last time we barely defeated five of those Anti IS units

Chifuyu: I know I have asked the board of directors to offer us reinforcement's. In addition Tobane can make some modifications to the captured Black Knight IS unit?

Tobane: Sure can do Chi-chan.

Laura: Modifications?

Miss Yamada then pulled up some images

Chifuyu: Our scanners indicate that they will be reaching the academy in four hours. The instructors will be intercepting them along with Kenny and Sarashiki who will be fighting the front line. The rest of you are defending the academy.

Ichika: Why Jeff and Tatenashi?

Yamada: Their personal IS units are the most powerful and will help thin out the numbers before the main group reaches the academy, and make it easier for the rest of you. All of the students have already been relocated to the underground levels of the academy.

Chifuyu: Now everyone get in position.

Chifuyu: Com check on all units. Are you in position? (Over the video feed)

Cecilia: Rin and I are in position covering the west side. (Over the video feed)

Laura: Charl and I are in position on the east side. (Over the video feed)

Houki: Ichika and I are on the North side. (Over the video feed)

Kanzashi: I got the south side covered. (Over the video feed)

Chifuyu: Good…Kenny and Sharashiki the first wave should be coming shortly. Miss Yamada's scanned has revealed 33 Anti IS units coming your way (Over the video feed)

Tatenashi: We have a visual, but no sign of Squall. (Over the video feed)

Chifuyu: Roger that there is more to this attack than meets the eye. Kenny get ready to unleash the full power of Fairy Light V2, don't hold back. Show Phantom Task the full force of the IS academy! (Over the video feed)

Jeff: Alright preparing to charge now up the energy cyclone. (Over the video feed)

There was a massive blue energy beam that fired and series of multiple explosions. Following that were some blue energy waves and rapid fire homing lasers. Then more explosions.

Houki: No way that is the attack Gospel's second form used against us.

Ichika: So that means that Fairy Light V2 now has all of the powers of the secondary form of the Gospel all of us fought?

Houki: It would appear so; glad to know Jeff and Fairy light V2 are on our side. So about Jeff saying he thinks that I should be your partner for the tournament. Are you going to listen to his advice?

Chifuyu: Orimura! Shonono! Come in over! (Over the video feed)

Houki: What is it Miss Orimura? (Over the video feed)

Yamada: There appears to be fifty more Anti IS units coming from all angles around the academy. Get ready to intercept them. I am notifying the others. (Over the video feed)

Kanzashi: There appears to be some kind of new Anti IS unit that appears to have rapid fire mortar launchers on their back. (Over the video feed)

Tatenashi: Use the improved rapid fire missiles Miss Shonono improved upon to counter the enemy's missiles and stop them from hitting the academy. I will be there to cover you, when I am finished with this wave of enemies (Over the video feed)

Kanzashi: Got it big sister. (Over the video feed)

Cecilia: Give me cover fire Rin!

Rin: Right!

Cecilia: What are these unmanned units their shielding is stronger than last time.

Rin: Tell me about it! (Clashing with an unmanned IS unit)

Charlotte: Laura their shielding seems to be weaker from the back.

Laura: Got it targeting now.

An energy beam is fired that shots through one of the Anti IS units.

Charlotte: Good let's keep using this strategy.

Yamada: It seems that the thirty three anti IS's in the first wave have been destroyed by Jeff, Tatenashi and the other instructors. They heading back to the academy.

Chifuyu: Good! Tobane how are the modifications to the Black Knight IS coming along.

Toben: All done, I just need you for the custom fitting of the unit. (Over the video feed)

Chifuyu: Excellent! Miss Yamada monitor and direct the others as needed.

Ichika: There is no end to them!

There were several shots fired at Houki and myself.

Squall: Hello long time no see!

Houki: Good reason for that Squall!

She then fired a few energy beams from her sword, but Squall dodged all of them. Then she flew off.

Ichika: You are not getting away!

Houki: Wait! Ichika! (Cornered by several more unmanned IS units)

I was pursuing Squall knocking back unmanned IS units

Yamada: Ichika! Watch your shield energy you have only 60 shield energy left!

I then felt weird then Byakushiki started pulsing and I fainted.

Jeff: Why do I feel weird?

Tatenashi: You used a lot of shield energy using those powerful energy attacks. You only have 130 shield energy left.

Jeff: Right…let's try the energy absorption barrier. Recharge commencing!

Houki: What is this feeling in my heart? Why is Akatsubaki glowing white? What on earth is that white light!

I was laying on a sea of clouds that looked like water with a few trees, there was that IS unit again and it turned Black and grabbed me by my neck and said "You must die Ichika Orimura!" Then six pillars of light appeared around us and I fell back on the ground, a column of light engulfed the IS unit. After the light faded The IS unit turned white again and said "You must live Ichika Orimura!" I then saw Jeff next to the IS unit except he was dressed in all white.

Ichika: Jeff what is going on here? What is this place?

Jeff then walked away from me and I ran after him.

Cecilia: What on earth is that white sphere of light?

Rin: I don't know! But Miss Yamada lost contact with Ichika, Houki, and Jeff!

I finally managed to catch up with Jeff.

Ichika: Why did you walk away?

He looked behind me

Houki was standing behind me in a white dress holding a little girls hand dressed in white with white hair and a sun hat.

Ichika: I have seen you. Who are you?

She then grabbed my hands and interlocked them with Houki's hands. Houki then started in lean in against me, and I closed my eyes. Then there was bright flash of white light and I heard her say "Two lights now joined with the aid of the third"

Yamada: Do you copy? Come in! (Over the channel)

Ichika: Yes…but I feel different.

Cecilia: Different how?

Ichika: Well for starters…

Then three of the unmanned IS units came at me and sent out a wave of light that went straight through them and destroyed them in one hit.

Ichika: (Byakushiki feels different these attacks and my shield energy is now maxed at 800)

I then heard a voice say "Enlightenment"

Ichika: (Byakushiki Enlightened) Where is everyone else? (Over the video channel)

Yamada: Try to regroup with Shonono then help out the others. (Over the video channel)

Ichika: Right!

Yamada: Miss Orimura…something has happened to Byakushiki the shield energy has jumped from 400 to 800 and the attacks that the Akatsubaki has are now registering to Byakusiki. Even the attacks that Byakushiki has have been gained by Akatsubaki. (Over the video feed)

Chifuyu: Interesting everyone else and I have nearly finished off the unmanned IS units. (Over the video feed)

I rejoined with the others

Charlotte: Something seems different about you Ichika.

Laura: A tertiary form…perhaps?

Ichika: I guess you could say that…Chifuyu is that you?

Chifuyu: That is right Ichika I had Tabane adjust the Black Knight IS so I could use it, it is now called the White Knight. I will handle the remaining unmanned IS units. It is up to the rest of you to defeat and capture Squall.

She then flew off and so did the rest of us.

Ichika: How are the rest of you holding up?

Rin: Most have lost some shield energy, but we are still stable.

Houki: All of us have to be at full strength to take on Squall.

Jeff: In that case…I think understand the function of the energy absorption shield. (Raising his weapon) Heal!

A golden light engulfed all of us.

Cecilia: Amazing! All of our shield energy has been fully charged.

Tatenashi: Yes now let's show Squall what we are made of!

There was some rapid fire coming from behind us and around all angles.

Squall: All of you ruined my plans!

Ichika: We defeated your army and you are next!

Squall: Just try to!

A fight ensued

Cecilia: Charl get ready to cover me!

Charlotte: Roger that Cecilia!

Houki: Ichika get ready right!

Ichika: Right Houki!

Rin: We have to corner Squall Kanzashi!

Kanzashi: Right!

Jeff: Ichika! You and Houki most land the critical blow your IS units both now have the same attacks and shield energy levels. We need two one shot kill attacks.

Ichika: Alright did everyone else get that! (Over the video feed)

Kanzashi/Tatenashi/Rin/Laura/Cecilia/Charlotte: Right!

Ichika: Okay Houki get right, Jeff prepare to charge and fly in front of me and Houki.

Everyone kept Squall distracted and Jeff flied in front of using the energy absorption shield. He rammed into her IS at full speed knocking out her shield briefly. Houki and I then charged up our two one shot kill attacks and her IS unit began to break and fall apart. She then fell, and then Chifuyu caught her in midair and grabbed her powered down Archne IS.

Chifuyu: Good job everyone! Now let's hand her and Madoka to the proper authorities.

In a briefing room…

Chifuyu: Well down everyone thanks to aid of all of you, and the board of directors help Phantom Task has been shut down for good.

We all were very happy and pleased.

Ichika: What about Madoka though?

Chifuyu: She will be helping the IS Task Force recover the stolen personal IS units and give them back to their rightful owners with the information she knows about Phantom Tasks operations. As part of the deal to reduce her sentence down to thirty years, as for Squall she will be given a life sentence by the IS military Tribunal.

Kanzashi: That is good news, but why does the Byakushiki and the Akatsubaki have the same shield energy and abilities?

Yamada: Not sure…only Professor Tabane would know that last I checked she already left.

The video screen turned on…

Tabone: Hi Chi-chan! Did you miss me? (On the video screen)

Chifuyu: Not especially…

Yamada: Actually we do have a question…

Tabone: Yes…I know I heard… Akatsubaki and Byakushiki along with Ichkon and little Houki now have a special connection. (Putting her fingers together in the shape of a heart) I like to think Fairy Light V2 is an older brother for Akatsubaki. To-da lo! (Waving)

The video screen turned off…

The rest of us looked confused

Yamada: That did not make any sense…

Chifuyu: Half of the things Tobane says does not make sense period Miss Yamada. Anyways this terms break will be coming for the school, so myself and the board of directors have a special surprise for the nine of you at the end of this week. Until then all of you deserve a few days of rest and relaxation.


End file.
